User talk:NDenizen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon's Dogma Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NDenizen page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JAlbor (help forum | blog) You really polished up the wiki, high fives all around~ Promoted Christ, you've done a lot here. I've stopped editing Wikis altogether, so I've been waiting for someone to come take this one off my hands. So, congrats, you're a bureaucrat now. Have fun with that. =) --[[User:Leon95|'Leon']][[User_talk:Leon95|'95']] 16:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Assistance Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. With this game coming out later today, I just wanted to let you know that I will be assisting this Wiki with content improving. - Wagnike2 04:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :* As you can see, I am already at work trying to create some levels of consistency on here and give you guys good things like infoboxes, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave me a message. - Wagnike2 18:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hope you don't mind if I add some missing NPC's or add information to them. Can spoilers go right into their details , a seperate section or just hidden with spoiler tags? MXCL 11:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Stopping by th say HI Hey thanks for the message, I think you might have mistaken me though, I haven't edited the Madeleine page, I left a comment asking where her new shop is =) I do have a couple question about editing though. Is there anywhere I can find a template for editing Item pages? Whether Materials, Tools or Curatives etc. As at the moment there seems to be a large number of Items that have been listen but no one has actually edited the page to add information yet. I'm new to wiki so I don't know how to do the layouts properly, and at the moment I've just been adding what I can by copy and pasting code from pages which have much more info but if there are templates around that would be great and I'd start getting some of these items information filled out when I have time. thanks Oura In Flames Related videos module Hi, Over the past couple of months we have been developing and testing a related videos module on some wikis like Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Halo. During these tests we have been tracking the number of video plays as well as collecting community feedback. We are now ready to expand the rollout to the rest of the site, and we are starting with wikis that there are the most videos for - which includes your wiki! The videos we have are fully licensed from video partners we have developed relationships with. They include videos such as trailers, famous movie/TV clips, walkthroughs and behind the scenes interviews. We currently have video content from Screenplay and are working to create partnerships with other vendors, including Hulu, soon. You can see the video content we have by visiting the video wiki and either searching by keyword or checking out the various categories. When the module is enabled, it will already be pre-populated with videos related to your topic. We will try to pick the best videos from the video wiki, but understand that the community’s ability to adjust the content is very important, so you will have access to both adding and removing videos within the module. This can include adding videos already on your wiki or adding new ones from the video wiki. Our high-quality videos will compliment the fantastic articles and photos on your wiki. On 5 of the test wikis the videos in the modules have already had over 10,000 views. This is an exciting number and we hope as we make more videos available these numbers will increase. We are in the process of pre-populating the related videos module for your wiki, and expect the module to go live within the next couple of weeks, so please let me if you have any any questions or concerns. I left you a message because it looks like the forums haven't been used in a while here. If there is a better place for me to leave this announcement, please let me know. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I have been with this wiki for months and and I want it to be the best it can be. When I first got here I added a good sum of pages and edits. I have made many pages now a days but if I see something that doesn't have a Page then I make one. I also go through many pages looking for mistakes or just people messing around by putting completely immature things on pages. I am currently rank 16 but I was 11 not to long ago and in fact 1 for a long time but then I retired from making pages and did more time next edits. This is my request for adminship and I will use its powers justly and in responsible manners. I have also noticed that the chat here has no mod for supervision. I would gladly take that responsibility also if you could. I also think WyvernQueenKym, Firedale2002 and SarahAteYou would also be good candidates for chat mods and possibly administration. -Mrsimmons477, but it might be Simmons477 depending on when you read this. Separating Weapon Pages *The reason I consolidated all of the different weapon sets together under their main categories is because the Weapon subheading of the main bar up top only lists Swords, Shields, Bows, Daggers, and Staves. It's missing Maces, Warhammers, Longbows, Magick Bows, Magick Shields, Archistaves, and Longswords/Greatswords/Two-Handed Swords/whatever you want to call them. Is there any chance you'd be able to add all of the weapon pages to the Weapon heading? *-Firedale2002 06:20, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Abyssinal Outfit uploaded image hey man i assume you're the one in charge of this wikia since i got an automated message from you when i joined. i was wondering if you could get a photo to show up that i posted for "Abyssinal Outfit," because from what i understood there was no real picture proof or something but i'm watching my friend play my copy of Dragon's Dogma at the moment, and he recruited a pawn named Arianna that was wearing it. i posted an image of her wearing the outfit and the description or whatever on the page for abyssinal outfit, but it hasn't shown up yet. also it was on my phone so it may be a crappy image, but i thought it would serve its purpose if there are no other pictures. -side note: i have most things from the everfall chests so if anything needs a picture let me know and i'll try to upload one. Deliverance Hello, I am the Milkman. I wanted to offer some assitance to this wiki. I bought the game not long ago, and despite my qualms, I'm loving it to death. I've already begun cleaning up some of the pages here and there, but I was wondering if you wanted another administrator on the team. I noticed the other Bureacrat is retired, leaving you and some Rollback editors. I can already help a great deal with the grammatical, punctuational, and syntactical errors around the wiki. In addition to that, I can ensure the pages are more aesthetically pleasing as well, so as to attract more editors. If you would consider granting me an adminship, I can assure you I have plenty of experience with wiki administration. A while back, I adopted Brütal Legend Wiki, and transformed it from a total mess to a spectacle. I also adopted We have a plethora of neat features I would love to implement here on Dragon's Dogma Wiki. For example, we have a spoiler template that can cover up all the words within, so players need only click once to hide or reveal the spoilers on a page. It's a lot better than a huge warning sign up top. You should also know I created all the badges on Brutal Legend Wiki, along with Dante's Inferno Wiki and Psychonauts Wiki, both of which I adopted. I can fully customise the badges here too if you want to make me an admin. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page about this. I understand I have relatively few edits here, but I can be of assitance, if you desire. --The Milkman | I always . 16:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ask the Developers Hi NDenizen! My name is Bob and I work on the community development team at Wikia. I just posted a blog about asking the developers of Dragon's Dogma questions about the game. Just thought I would let you know, and to know it isn't a joke :P. Thanks! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Response Alrighty thank you. I did notice a lot of other editors who have been making great contributions here. I'm going to try and clean up as much as possible for now. Just wanted to let you know my services are available. The Milkman | I always . 14:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Chaos Equipment I saw you posted a picture of a Chaos Armet or helm. Just wondering where you got it and if there is a full set. Unless it is a modded equipment. -Simmons477 Response Yeah, I'm on XBox. My gametag is AuraStormBlade and thankyou in advance. -Simmons477 Thanks Thanks for the welcome and the gifts again, bud. Will contribute as best I can as a bit of thanks. Pictures Hello, I was just wondering how/what you used to get those pictures of the Crossed Cinqueda, etc. I would love to add some pictures to the wiki if I knew how to take quality photo's like those. -Aman31315 EDIT: Okay, so, witht he screenshot feature, how exactly does it get here? Does it upload to facebook, then just save as and upload it? just because your an admin doesnt mean you know shit about properly representing things to the general public. either way, ill lend my expertise to someone who doesnt get butthurt so easily. Lolchat Simmons is tired of being the chat admin, might want to decide who would make a new, better chat admin. He also has handed out mod to people who would ban anyone due to biased opinion and the fun of banning, a suiting methaphor would be a shitty cop. SarahAteYou isn't a true contributor to the wiki as well. KetCat 21:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) To clarify, I've been chatting with Simmons a bit, he seems generally demotivated to administrate the wiki. And the mods who do a good job or do nothing bad are: Grizlapoli, Kym and Firedale. Capturing Images Hey NDenizen, I'm curious what you use to capture your hi-res images you post here and there on the site? I just put an order in on Amazon for the following capture device, hoping to contribute more hi-res images to the site. I've been posting/editing a lot of different Materials on the site in hopes to put together a standard for the items listed on the site. I'm using the templates when possible as well. I own a copy of Adobe Photoshop, so I hope to put up photos of items that are cleanly cropped and easily visible. Oh also, I forgot to mention, but I uploaded a new photo of the Harpy Pinion and realized it was larger than it needed to be so I resized it and uploaded the smaller version. I wanted to let you know so you could do some housekeeping and remove the bigger one when you have a spare moment. I plan on making a lot of contributions to this wiki here as time permits, to make this a better place to visit. Enigmafyv 01:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Lists (Best to Worst) Hey NDenizen, I've put together a list of all the weapons, from strongest to weakest, on my User_Blog page and was wondering if this could be useful somewhere within the main content of the site? It's called Weapons - Best to Worst. Please take a look and let me know your thoughts. You'll likely notice that there are a lot of weapons that don't have stats out there. I've pulled this information from the wiki as of today, so this is what we have on the site at the moment. I will be monitoring the weapons periodically to make sure my list is up-to-date. I think these would make good templates that could be referenced from the main weapon pages. (i.e. Swords, Longswords, Daggers, etc...) These lists are a very handy gauge so people know what weapon they have in comparison to what is the best, better, lesser, and worst in their respective categories. I look forward to hearing your feedback. Thanks, Enigmafyv 22:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem, i'l help in any way i can! Sorry for the pictures bad quality ( and for my english hahahah ) Projecttim (talk) 22:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Projecttim Admin Would it be possible to give me admin status so I can start taking care of deletion pages and general wiki cleanup? Simmons was doing this but lately hasn't been able to do so, it seems. - Firedale2002 (talk) 20:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi I accidentlly got Selene(the witch) killed on a mission and now when i reutrned to the woods she isnt there. How do i get her back? Pls help Kurodeshiro (talk) 19:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Kurodeshiro Spread the word! Do you have sword/shield and armor better than white hawk set? I spent a load of RC on plus 12 PWNS and no change. THANKS NO MATTER WHAT. Sorry for the bottom you can get the word out faster than me for free DLC GIFT!!! GIFT YOUR UNUSED ITEMS INSTEAD OF SELLING IT HELPS BY RESETING THE SPECIAL ITEM QUOTIANT AND YOU CAN GO GET IT OR ANOTHER ITEM LIKE IT AGAIN, ALSO GIFT UNUSED DLC SO NONE HAVE TO PAY. IT WORKS IF YOU WORK IT SO PLEASE GIFT OR TRADE. LvL 42 Fighter/Assassin/Strider PSN Ryan-Klaus CHA Raziel PWN Eziekel Ryan-Klaus (talk) 17:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Any chance you have a lustrous greatshield?